The Journey
by Arwyn89
Summary: The Winchesters and Emma are now getting closer to their destination. But is Emma's dreams just nightmares or is it something more? After a night celebrating things take a turn for the worse. Rape scene warning
1. The Journey

**The Journey**

**OK so I may have lied about not doing a Supernatural story for a while, but I'm addicted! So please enjoy the first chapter of my new story "The Journey". This continues on from "A Passion of Lust", and hopefully you'll enjoy this...or at the very least read it! Either way Thanks for flicking onto this page..**

**Previously On Supernatural : Emma's parents were killed by a demon in the most _unfortunate_ of ways (A new stranger). Rounding up the cavalry Dean and Sam come to the rescue of the fair maiden...and break into her friends house so they can prove she was behind the attack...Demon is defeated and the two Winchesters agree to escort said maiden to her uncles in California (A Passion of Lust). Unfortunately the big beasty wasn't quite finished with Emma, And the only way to summon it? Committing act's of the intimate sorts. Step in Dean. Followed by big beasty saying buh-bye. Then comes... "The Journey"... Enjoy!**

"Come on man, how much more evidence do you need? You wanna wait till you catch him standing over his next victim?", Dean interrogated.

"You know that's not what I meant", Sam responded, "I just don't think we have enough to pin it on this guy".

"Oh please, we've went after weaker leads than this". Dean, looking particularly pissed grabbed his keys and headed for the motel room door muttering to himself. Sam realising he was leaving to chase his theory, followed close behind, giving advice as he went. The door slammed shut, echoing a deafening silence into the empty room. Well almost empty.

Sitting on the bed, Emma's hands hovered above the keys of her laptop. She stared toward the window as she heard the Impala's engine start up, and continued staring until the car noise faded away. Once again silence surrounded her.

It was something Emma had grown used to the past week. In fact, it was the most animated she had seen Dean since they started this case. In fact, even since...well...the 'incident'. Suspended in motion, Emma sat thinking to herself for a few moments, lost in her own thought's.

Unaware of how much time had passed, Emma only moved when she began to grow cold. She set her laptop aside and stood up, heading towards the dresser to grab a sweater. A cold blast of air washed over her. Spinning round so fast, she was sure she got whiplash, Emma scanned the room. Even she had found it hard to believe she could grow more sinister, but somehow it had happened. A bump in the night was no longer just a bump in the night. Floor boards creaking could no longer be rationalised. And cold blasts of air in an otherwise draught free room...

Becoming more determined to finish her project, Emma walked back over to her laptop. Making a database of demons and how they could be stopped was not an easy task. In fact, for Emma's level of concentration and dedication it was a highly ambitious task. Fortunately she had the help of the brothers journal. Or their MIA fathers journal. Either way, it had been a great help. Well in some ways at least.

The, now what must have been hundreds of demons she had catalogued had made her hard, closed off. Trust issues didn't even cover this one. This was borderline psychotic paranoia. The white screen glared in her eyes, and Emma realised how tired she was. It had been an emotion filled few weeks and she barely felt like she had time to rest. Or time to deal with it all. Saving the nights progress, Emma shut down the pc and placed it on her bedside unit. Lying back on the pillows, she could feel her eyelids becoming heavy. She fighted to keep them open as long as possible, but soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

She was in a dark room, cold, possibly raining as she remembered being wet. Fear. It was all around her. Thickening the atmosphere like a dense fog that you couldn't see through. But whose was it? She felt herself slipping away. Life de solving from her lungs.

Jumping up in bed, Emma looked around the room. Breathing hard and fast, she untangled the bedsheets from around her waist. The dream she had just been having was fading fast. Laughing to herself, Emma thought it was no wonder she felt trapped. The sheet had twisted itself into a rope, pinning her arms and legs to her body. She untangled it just in time for the two brothers to barge in through the door.

The large grins spread across both their faces was enough evidence on how the hunt went. But even so she asked anyway. Last time she forgot to ask and Dean went in a huff with her for 2 hours, complaining about how Emma didn't seem to care that much about their safety blah blah blah...

"So? Everything all good?", She asked. Dean let out a loud cheer.

"Oh hell yeah. We sent that bitch back to whatever hell it came from", he said, spreading out on the faded chair in the corner of the room. Dean turned to look at Sam, obviously still gloating. "What did I tell you Sammy-boy. Just listen to your big brother". Sam just rolled his eyes, still euphoric about the fact that they could do their part and send more supernatural scum back to wherever it was they came from. He sat down on the bed across from Emma and paid more attention to her.

"Hey, you OK? You look a little flushed", he said softly. Emma just smiled back at him.

"Bad dream", she said. Sam's brow furrowed with concern.

This wasn't the first time Emma had woken up during the night with bad dreams. In fact it had been happening more and more recently. At first Sam had put it down to stress, not getting to properly mourn the loss of her parents, moving across country to live with family – which Sam had the distinct impression that Emma was not looking forward to, what with the amount of detours she had encouraged – and, probably the worst, the discovery of demons. But now...especially since they seemed to be getting worse. The other night Sam found Emma sleepwalking at three in the morning. And this 'demon diary' that she was putting together definitely wasn't helping.

All at once Emma could see all the worries pass over Sam's face.

"Hey, its cool. All I need is to relax before I go to sleep. Learn to turn the brain off every once in a while", she said laughing. It wasn't only Sam's concern for her that made Emma want to change the subject. The blank, yet probing look on Dean's face was making her uncomfortable. Despite Sam's protests, Emma insisted she didn't want Dean to know about this one. She lied to herself, saying she didn't want Dean to know as she didn't want both brothers fussing over her. But in reality it was she was still stinging from the pain that Dean left. The _night _was left up in the air and eventually swept under the carpet. Both trying to act as if nothing had ever happened. Truth was, Emma was angry. She felt as if she had been used by Dean just to score their next kill. She didn't feel like he deserved to be in on this, not something as personal. Honestly, she didn't feel like her and Dean would ever be close again- emotionally or otherwise – because Emma sure as hell couldn't trust him as far as she could throw him right now. And thinking about that for a moment let all the anger devolve into something else. Something that went much deeper. It was a longing, an aching even, that hurt so bad she felt as if she had actually suffered physical pain. But now all the tears from this had dried up and left her wary. Unable to open up to the warmth some people could offer. Well except from Sam. Emma had noticed that they seemed to be getting on better recently. Not that they didn't get on before, just they were now noticing how much they enjoyed each others company. Emma almost wished it had been him she had slept with – at least then there'd be more chance of some emotional discussion in the aftermath. Dean was just to shut off for that. But still...she couldn't help the small grin that snuck over her face as she wondered...Would Sammy have been as good as Dean?

This smile not escaping the two brothers, Dean turned back to her, asking what she was grinning at.

Emma shook her head, "Nothing", she said lightly.

Feeling the mood turn in the room instantly, Dean took this opportunity. "So, whose up for some celebrating?".


	2. Wanna Celebrate?

**Wanna Celebrate?**

Sitting in the local bar, watching Dean flirt with the local hussy wasn't exactly Emma's idea of celebrating. Sat next to the bar, Emma drew daggers at the tall blond Dean was talking to. Clasping her hands he bottle she was holding, several visions of what she could be doing to the blond flicked through her head. The tension seemed to be flowing of her in waves, yet Dean hadn't noticed her once tonight.

Sensing this, Sam quickly abandoned the brunette he had been talking to and joined Emma sat the bar. "Hey", he said smiling at her. Emma just glared back at him. "Having fun?", he asked, laughing softly. He turned round to watch Dean and the blond who had now moved onto the dance floor. Sam understood why Emma wasn't the happiest of bunnies right now. Dean clasped tightly onto the hips of the blond as she grinded up and down him. Dean was clearly enjoying it. Sam turned back to Emma and sighed. "You know, sometimes Dean...well he just doesn't think before he does things. You can't take this personally", he said, trying to console her. The anger in Emma grew.

"Can't take this personally? Are you kidding me?", she said, half shouting. She knew it was unfair to take this out on Sam, but she couldn't stop herself. "He knows exactly what he's doing. And you wanna know the worse thing?", she said, lowering her voice, so it was just audible over the music. "I don't know what I did wrong". Picking up her bag, Emma rushed to escape to the toilets, before Sam could see the stray tears that her eyes betrayed her by letting go.

Getting up, Sam walked over to his brother as the music came to an end. "Hey man, can I talk to you for a second?", Sam asked, not waiting for and answer. He grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him over to the side. "What the hell do you think your doing?", Sam said, hitting his brother across the arm.

"Dude, what the hell-", Dean started, but Sam cut him off.

"Exactly what I was gonna say. What the hell. Your up here parading in front of Emma with that blond and don't even have the decency to attempt to disguise it", Sam ranted. Dean looked taken aback and for a moment couldn't think of a reply. But he soon found his words.

"Look man, I know that this _thing_ between us is a little awkward-".

"Not like your exactly helping it", Sam butted in.

"BUT", Dean said, ignoring Sam's comment, "Its not exactly like she's been so chatty with me recently. Its a two way street, it happened to both of us", Dean finished.

Sam sighed heavily. "Yeah I know. But she never planned to sleep with you. You knew all along that when you went back to the motel that was the plan. Of course she feels embarrassed. She feels like you – we – took advantage of her", Sam explained. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Wait, you mean you two have talked about this?", Dean asked, on the brink of exploding. "So she feels fine talking to little Sammy about it, but when it comes to me no one lets me in. And don't think I didn't catch onto your little conversation in the motel", Dean started to head back to the blond, but called over his shoulder, "You know, why even bother talking to her...looks like you got that covered". And Dean turned his back on his brother.

"Shit", Sam muttered. He knew he had hurt Dean, even though his brother would never let it show, this one had hit him hard. Shaking his head, Sam walked back over to the bar. He wasn't sure if he had made things better or worse.

Standing out in the cold night air, Emma breathed deeply. Leaning against the wall she stared up at the stars. It was a clear, fresh night. Clouds of steam burst from Emma's mouth every time she exhaled. She stood still, floating off into her own little world. She never even noticed the guy walk up beside her until he was leaning back against the wall with her. She turned her head slightly so she could see him out the corner of her eye. She didn't feel afraid, just strangely comfortable.

He was maybe about 5ft 9, just slightly shorter than Dean. His hair was a dirty blond, his eyes a deep green – or at least she thought they were. The lamp-post in the parking lot only cast a faint glow over the two of them. But at the same time something told her his eyes were definitely green. There was something so familiar with him that Emma couldn't quite place. She felt like she had known this man all her life, but in reality it was close on a minute. She didn't even know his name.

He turned to look at her, while still leaning against the wall. "Hey", he said to her, smiling. Emma smiled back. "I'm Matt", her told her. Emma nodded, still looking up into the night sky. Matt laughed softly. "So do you not have a name or...?", he asked trailing off. Emma Finally turned to face him.

"I'm Emma", she told him. Matt feigned shock.

"Oh my – she _can _talk", He joked. Emma laughed, for what felt like the first time in an age. "So where you from?", he asked her.

"That obvious huh?", she said. Matt just smiled. "Scotland originally, then Connecticut. Now I'm heading for the City of Angels", she told him.

"Wow, so you get around a lot then".

Emma laughed again, loving the feeling. Matt grabbed her hand. "Come on. You look like you could use a dance", and with that he dragged her inside the bar. Emma was a little hesitant at first. But after stepping into the bar she changed her mind. Dean was still over with his blond and Sam had returned to his brunette.

Dragging her onto the dance floor, he pulled her in tight to him. Considering it was a fast song, Emma thought they seemed to be moving a bit slower than everyone else in the room. But the thing was, Emma was enjoying it. After the less than friendly attitude she had been receiving from Dean, all she was really needing was a hug.

And if it happened to be with a really cute guy, she wasn't going to be the one to complain.

When the song finished up, they both headed towards the bar. After ordering two beers, the two turned to talk. Unfortunately, Dean seemed to have decided to choose this moment to abandon his friend, and walked up to the bar squeezing himself in between Emma and Matt. "Hey Emma, whose your friend?", he asked, his cold eyes settling on Matt.

"None of your business", She told him, somewhat child-like. But she didn't really care. If it took for Emma to be interested in another guy for Dean to pay attention to her, maybe she didn't want his attention any more. "You know what?", Emma said loudly, looking right over Dean's head and staring at Matt, "I think it's a little too crowded in here". With that, she slipped away from the bar, Matt in tow, and slipped back out into the night.


	3. Run Just Run

**Chapter 3**

**Warning – Violent scenes follow**

Pulling her out towards his car, Matt put a firm hand around her shoulder. Emma felt uncomfortable, but tried to push the feeling towards the back of her mind. Reaching the crappy three door car, Matt unlocked the door and helped Emma into the back seat. He climbed into the front, and started the engine. Pulling out of the parking lot, he glanced at her in the rear view mirror. "I know somewhere a bit more private we can go", he said smiling. Emma tried her hardest to smile back.

He drove for around five minutes, finally pulling into a small side lane, surrounded by a forest. He climbed out his seat and joined her in the back, locking the doors as he closed them. Emma glanced out the windows. The were in virtual darkness, bar the moon shining brightly above them.

Starting to feel slightly panicked, Emma turned towards Matt. "You know maybe this wasn't such a good idea", she told him. Matt laughed. It sounded hallow.

"Don't be stupid. It's fine. Your with me", he told her, leaning in closer. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her towards him, digging his fingers in. He brushed back her hair, kissing her neck. "You taste good". Emma's pulse began to rise. She felt totally out of control. The situation, the location and her position was nothing she was comfortable with. She started to protest, but Matt placed a hand over her mouth. "Hey none of that", he said, beginning to sound harsh, "you wouldn't want to be called a tease would you. After dragging me all the way out here", he said, running his hands through her hair, pushing her down, "and then not being nice to me", he continued, slowly starting to unbutton her top, "After all, you started talking to me first", gently pushing her shirt back.

Emma now knew she was in trouble. "Hey!", she shouted, pushing Matt off her. He feel back and slammed his head off the window. The pale moonlight highlighted his face, which before looked so hansom, now seemed twisted.

He turned back to face her. "That wasn't very nice, now, was it?", wiping blood away from a small cut on his head. A second later he was on top of her, pining her down. "I know you want me", he shouted, forcing himself on her. One arm across her chest, the other fumbling with her skirt. Emma screamed out, hoping someone would hear her. Wasn't this the part in all movies when the hero came to the rescue? She struggled, pushing her arms out, trying to do anything to stop this man. Her fingers collided with his face, digging her nails in and hard as she could. She knew it had worked when he let out a yell.

"BITCH!", he shouted, striking her across the face. Emma felt a hot flash of pain through her head. The pain was all she could feel in that moment. Unable to move or think.

A coldness washed over her body. A sheer terror she had never felt before. The burning anger shone in Matt's eyes, an anger that never seemed to flicker or fade. An anger that told Emma Matt was no longer quite there.

His arm pulled back to hit her again. Emma raised her whole body to prepare for the hit, clenching her jaw, and screwing shut her eyes. Blocking out every emotion their was, trying to lesson the blow.

When the blow never came, she opened her eyes. Matt sat above her, curled over, holding his groin. In the struggle, her knee had collided with him. Emma wasted no time in bringing her knee up again. Harder, precisely. Putting all her strength into this, which was hard enough in the awkward position she was lying in. She felt it connect, and the sound of screaming reached her ears. No longer sure if it was hers or his, she no longer cared. Pushing him off her quickly, she reached for the car door. Pushing it open, she breathed fresh air for a moment. Barely hesitating, she clambered forward.

Feeling a hand tighten around her ankle, she screamed out, kicking hard at the same time. The grip loosened for a second, but that was all she needed. Slamming the door hard, Emma ran. Not entirely sure of where she was going, she didn't let up for a second. The cold air whipped at her face, and her chest burned. Branches grabbed at her clothes as she ran. Each of them trying to tangle her up...help him. Emma couldn't breath. Her muscles ached, begged for her to stop. Gasping in what little air she could, she didn't stop. She couldn't. She pushed on until she couldn't see the lights of anything any more. Slowing down to a walk, Emma thought she was going to collapse. Falling down on the ground, she leaned over gasping. Cold mud tingled her legs. The smell of rotten leaves reached her nose.

She used to say nature had a way of healing her. When she was younger she used to go on long walks and let her emotions vent. It was no different tonight.

The first sob caught in her throat. The tears already streaming down her face. She could do nothing, except let them come. She cried so hard, she thought her heart was going to break. She couldn't stop them, couldn't control them.

She didn't know how long she lay there. She cried until there was nothing left. Breathing gently, she realised how tired she was. The want to lye down and never get back up was great. She knew she had to move, but had no energy left to do it. Partially crawling alone the ground, she eventually found her feet. The last thing she thought about doing was heading back the way she came, so she just kept on walking, until the trees began to lessen. The moon light grew stronger again, and eventually highlighted a dirt road.

Following road signs, she made her way back to the motel, keeping herself in the shadows as much as possible. Fear paralysed her every time a car approached her. But Emma just kept walking. Her mind wandered back to what had just happened and another sob caught in her throat, making her weak. "No", She thought. "Just concentrate on walking". So not really thinking, she kept walking until she reached the motel. Standing in the car park, she recognised the Impala straight away. Looking towards the motel, she saw the lights were on. Shadows passing the window alerted her that someone was inside. A variety of emotions passed her at the same time. Relief as the boys were inside. She would be safe with them. But fear also. She didn't want to have to explain the nights events. And it would be hard to avoid an interrogation with the scratches and bruises all over herself.

She walked slowly towards the motel, knowing she would have to go inside eventually. She stood still outside the door. The sounds of the tv reached her ears, realising how normal everything sounded inside. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

Dean was lying on the bed, talking to Sam, who was standing with his back to Emma. They both turned at the sound of the door. "Oh Emma, thank god, we were just -", Sam stopped halfway through his sentence as Emma walked further into the room. His eyes took in everything at once.

Dean jumped up off the bed, "What the Hell!", he shouted, walking across the room towards her. Emma couldn't say anything. Tears were already streaming down her face again. She felt Dean pull her into him, holding her tight. Emma didn't even have the energy to put her arms around him. She just let her head fall against him, finally feeling safe again.


	4. Rekindle

**Chapter 4**

Emma pushed herself back from Dean, but gripped tightly on to his shirt. "Hey", he said softly, pushing back a strand of hair from her face, "we should really get you cleaned up". Emma nodded feebly as Dean slowly lead her towards the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, the pale light cast a faint glow over the two of them, making Emma look even more vulnerable. Dean leaned over to run a bath, testing the water to make sure it wasn't too hot. Turning his attention to Emma, he started to carefully pull her top over her head. Lifting her arms gently, he eased them out. Casting the top to the floor, he unbuttoned her jeans, noting the scratches around her stomach. Rage boiled up inside him the instant he seen them. How could someone do this. "I'll say it again. Demons I get. People are just crazy", he muttered to himself, not expecting the light laugh from Emma. Hearing it made him relax again, the anger disappearing as soon as it had come.

Helping her to sit down on the edge of the bathtub, Dean slowly slipped the jeans over her legs, taking care to miss any cuts or bruises. Taking the jeans, he grabbed her top and left the room with them.

Seeing the mess they were in made him feel sick.

Walking back into the bathroom, he saw Emma still sitting on the side of the bath in her under ware, shivering slightly. "Hey, are you OK?", he said, crossing the room and wrapping his arms around her. She nodded slightly.

"Just cold", Emma told him. Dean reached behind himself and turned off the taps. Standing up he turned to her.

"If your in shock, Emma, I shouldn't put you in a bath", he told her firmly. Dean suddenly felt overprotective towards her. Usually the way he only got when it concerned Sammy. And the same with Sam, he felt that this was his fault. If he hadn't let her leave with that guy - if he hadn't ignored her most of the night..."Look, if you want me to leave you alone", Dean started. Not that he wanted to leave Emma, not now.

"No. I'm gonna need your help to get into the bath, at least", Emma told him, getting flustered. After all that she had went through tonight, Dean still made he nervous. Especially when she was standing half naked in front of him. Turning her back on him, she reached up to undo her bra, but was unable to mask the pain she felt. Hearing Dean cross the room, she couldn't bare to look at him, letting her arms hang by her sides. Feeling his warm hands caress her back sent shivers through her body. Weather or not Dean noticed this, she didn't know. He didn't make any indication of it any ways. Without hesitating, he bent over slightly, and slid down her panties. Emma could feel her whole body blushing, the blood pounding in her ears. When he took her hand and helped her into the bath, she caught a glance of his face. His cheeks looked slightly pinker, but other than that...he was a man of mystery.

Slowly easing into the water, Emma let out a few gasps of pain. The water was getting into all her cuts, and they hurt like hell. Letting go of Deans hand, she lay back in the water closing her eyes over, trying to block out the pain. She could hear Dean searching for something but was unsure what it was. "Um...this might sting a bit", he told her. Opening her eyes, she saw he had a cloth and had put some soap on it. Bracing herself, Emma knew the worst of the pain was still to come.

Dean was surprisingly gentle as he ran the cloth over the numerous cuts on her body. Unwilling to cause her any more pain than she was in, he took his time. His hand moving slowly over her body, lightly caressing her skin, made Emma shiver. "Are you OK?", Dean asked, mistaking the shiver for once of pain, not of pleasure. Unable to speak, or even look at him, she just nodded, her eyes still shut tightly.

After what seemed like an age, Dean sat back. Finally opening her eyes, Emma looked at him, and was overwhelmed by the amount of concern he held in his eyes. He nodded slightly at her, got up and left the room. Alone again, Emma pulled her legs up to her chest in the cooling water. Her mind started to flick through images of what happened earlier that night, but the more she thought of it, the tighter her chest became.

Forcing herself to get up, she tried to focus solely on getting out of the bath and getting dried. Wrapping a towel round herself, she blanked her mind, not allowing thoughts to sneak in. Realising that Dean hadn't thought to leave any clothes for her, Emma opened the bathroom door.

Seeing him sitting on the bed, concentrating on a wall, made Emma stop. She loved watching him when he was thinking, when he never realised anyone was watching. He usually frowned, like he was now, causing that wrinkle on his brow. His hands were clasped together, sitting in his lap. Shivering subconsciously, Dean looked sharply up at her. Moving forward, Emma sat on the bed next to him, leaning on his shoulder. He sighed deeply and turned to her. "Look Emma, tonight -", he started.

"It's not your fault", she told him, moving back on the bed. She didn't want him to apologise for something no one could have known would happen. Especially this, tonight. Emma knew about his hero complex and his save the world attitude. She wouldn't allow him to take this on as well.

Dean turned round more, to face her, as she pulled back the blankets and slipped between them. She just looked at him, so tired and fragile. Not wanting to push the issue, he let it slide. Kicking off his shoes, he got into the bed with her.

Moving closer, he gently wrapped his arms around her.


End file.
